Caleb Subramanian (TV Series)
Dr. Caleb Subramanian, more commonly referred to as "Dr. S.", is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a newcomer of the Prison. Caleb is also the community doctor. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Caleb's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a doctor with special medical knowledge and training. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Dr. Subramanian is seen greeting Daryl Dixon in the prison yard under the dining pavilion as he reads from a book. "Infected" Dr. Subramanian managed to escape the chaos that overcame Cell Block D. After the zombified residents were put down, he tended to the injured survivors and later examined Charlie's corpse. He discusses with Rick, Tyreese, Hershel, Sasha, Bob, and Daryl about the illness affecting the prison group, stating that it's a type of flu that spreads quickly and proceeds to explain how. "Isolation" Dr. Subramanian is seen treating a flu-stricken survivor with an amputated arm from the cell block attack. The man succumbed to the illness and is put down with a knife to the head. When Sasha falls ill, she starts looking for Caleb, until she finds out that he also has come down with the sickness. Since Caleb is no longer able to treat people, Hershel volunteers to fill his role. When Hershel is comforting Caleb, he accidentally coughs blood on Hershel's face and tells him he shouldn't be in there with him. "Internment" Dr. Subramanian creates IVs for the infected survivors, despite his rapidly deteriorating condition. He reveals to Hershel that he brought several shotguns with him for the inevitable. He shrugs off Hershel's attempts to persuade him that things aren't bad, believing that he has reached the end stage of the disease and will die no matter what. Later, during the chaos after several survivors reanimate, Hershel runs to his cell for help, only to find that he has died and reanimated. Hershel reluctantly breaks his arm, and stabs him through the eye. Hershel then takes one of Caleb's shotguns and uses it to kill the reanimated patients. After the chaos dies down, he comes back to Caleb's cell and closes his other eye before opening his Bible and reading through it. However, Hershel breaks down and weeps over the loss of his friend and the other prison residents. Death ;Killed By *The Flu (Alive, Off-Screen) Caleb succumbs to the flu and dies while locked in his cell. *Hershel Greene (Zombified) When Hershel goes to his cell for help in getting the guns, a reanimated Caleb attacks him through the cell bars. Hershel breaks his arm and then stabs a knife through Caleb's left eye socket, putting him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dr. Subramanian has killed: *A few unnamed prison newcomers (Before Reanimation) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Hershel Greene Dr. Subramanian is seen conversing with Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Bob about the unknown flu and explains how Charlie likely died, noticing blood leaking from his eyes and nose and a lack of bites. Rick then mentions Patrick's similar condition. When Caleb is sick, Hershel gives him some herb tea, hoping that it will help with the symptoms. They briefly talk, showing that they have a good relationship with one another. It is implied, due to the fact that both are doctors, they are sympathetic towards each another, mutually understanding the difficulties of the job. Caleb repeatedly tells Hershel that he shouldn't be in the cell block with them, conveying that he cares about him. Hershel apparently believes Caleb to be a good man, which is evident through their conversations and how Hershel repeatedly emphasizes that Caleb would do the same thing if "he were in his shoes." Hershel shows concern over Caleb's rapidly deteriorating condition. When Caleb becomes pessimistic over the flu and his symptoms, Hershel comforts him and tells him that they're "not that bad off." Caleb disagrees and gives Hershel the advice to make sure everyone is locked in, and shows him the shotguns he brought into his cell. Later, when Hershel returns to Caleb's cell and discovers him as a zombie, he stabs him in the head. After Glenn is stabilized and all has calmed down, Hershel comes back to the doctor's cell and closes the dead man's eye. He pulls out his Bible and begins to read, weeping over the loss of his friend. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" *"Isolation" *"Internment" Trivia *Caleb's last name, "Subramanian," is part of the last name belonging to the actor who portrays him, "Balasubramanian". ru:Субраманиан Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Medics Category:The Prison Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Notable Walkers